1. Field
The present invention relates to a structured illumination microscope device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique of modulating the spatial frequency of the structure of an object to be observed using illumination light is known as a technique for carrying out the super-resolution observation of an organism sample or other object to be observed (see Patent Literature 1: U.S. Reissue patent application Publication No. 38307).
In this technique, an object to be observed is irradiated with spatially-modulated illumination light, and high spatial frequency information surpassing the resolution limit contained in the structure of the object to be observed is made to contribute to image forming in a microscope optical system. Additionally, the spatial illumination phase is switched and calculations are performed on a plurality of modulated image data obtained under the different phases (hereinafter, referred to as “modulated image”) in order to acquire demodulated image data (hereinafter, referred to as “demodulated image” or “super-resolution image”).
However, observation at high speeds is difficult because, in order to observe one super-resolution image, it is necessary to acquire a plurality of modulated images and generate each spectrum of these modulated images.
As such, an object of the present invention is to optimize the demodulation processing required to acquire super-resolution images (demodulated images) from modulated images.